


Harassment

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ezra 'screenshot' from the beginning of Inevitable, this pic features a quote from our favorite witch-wolf, way back when he was telling Elijah to get away from Zoe. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment




End file.
